In the field of customer contact centers, it is desirable to have customers engage in self-service as much as possible, such as, for example, by browsing an enterprise's website and finding answers to questions that the customer may have via information provided by the website. This helps deflect calls to the contact center which uses up valuable agent time. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide information to customers as early as possible to allow customers to engage in such self-service.
It is also desirable to extend other offers for engagement to the customer, but such offers should be paced based on availability of resources at the contact center as well as based on likelihood that the customers will accept the offer.